My Mighty Thor
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: Jane had never stopped searching for Thor. A year had passed and it didn't make sense to still love him-but she did. She's dangerously close to giving up. The pain is too much. But Destiny has more in store for her. Thor IS her Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

How long had it been? Months? When you lost your one and true love, life could seem endless. Day to day of nothing…By God that was how she felt. But for some reason, she just had to keep torturing herself. She was torturing herself with the memory of him—Thor. Torturing herself with failed attempts at contact to his world. As if she knew what she was doing in that area of work. She knew enough to get the measurements right, to time the symbolic signs that she had seen almost a year ago. They were faint but every now and then there would be glimpses of the familiar settings on the screen. Even knowing they were useless, she would hope for the impossible and look for any loophole.

"Come on, Jane. Keep looking. You've missed something…I had to." Jane muttered, running a hand through her hair, frustration riding her hard. Why didn't she just give up?

"Why don't you just give up?"

Why didn't she? Why didn't she just give up? It was useless. Too many failed attempts at communication. Too many useless nights off trying to open portals which in itself seemed certifiably insane and impossible. That is, to most humans. Most humans hadn't witnessed the bad ass, sex as hell—Thor himself—come to life before their very eyes. They hadn't witnessed the battle he'd fought, the power of the Legendary Hammer itself.

She jerked her head up, frowning as she met Darcy's eyes over the tables filled with computers, scanners—all manners of networks. No, that hadn't been her thoughts. She would never give up. That had been Darcy speaking out loud.

"I can't. I won't. I can do this. I just need a little more time. I'm close, I swear it. I can feel it…"

Jane was rambling. She might not realize it, but Darcy did. When Jane rambled, it meant she was nervous. Darcy could only imagine that Jane was nervous about the fact that Thor was not coming back. For almost a year now she had denied the inevitable. Darcy didn't want to believe it herself. She had seen the chemistry between the two and against all odds, she had believed it. Jane had fallen hard—quick. She still believed that Thor had cared about Jane. But hell, it had been a year. If he had intended on coming back, he would have come back. Darcy could only come to two conclusions.

One: He hadn't wanted to come back.

Two: Something had happened to stop him from returning.

She opted for the latter. The whole thing was, though, that he wasn't coming back. Her heart-broke friend would have to come to grips with that. Darcy leaned over the table pressed the laptop closed with a soft click. "Come on, Jane. You do this every day. You need a break." _It's time to stop,_ were the unspoken words. It wasn't healthy. "You're going out whether you want to or not. Whether we go get something to eat or we sit in front of the computer _not_ doing what you're doing now."

* * *

><p>"You're am…amazing, do you know that?" Jane slurred the words out, staring up at the starlit sky.<p>

"Yea, now you tell me. It's taken you how many years to realize this?" Darcy shook her head and deftly removed the bottle of liquor from Jane's outstretched hand. She should have known getting Jane away from the computer analysis would take a little alcohol. After that, it had been easy. Get her outside and away from everything. It was well after midnight, the sky was clear of clouds and there were millions of stars overhead.

"I remember…the sky was like this the night Thor came…"

"Don't say it." Darcy threw out softly.

"I love him, did you know that?"

"Be quiet, Jane." She didn't want Jane thinking about him. Thor had already caused her enough pain. Just getting her away from her study was one step forward. And that one step would lead to another. Soon—Darcy jerked her head to the side at the gurgled sob that came from beside her.

"I really want to hate him. It's just not—" Jane hiccupped. "—f-fair. People don't just fall in love, you know?" She lifted her right hand towards the sky; her voice lowering to a mere whisper but Darcy could hear it none the less. The pain and agony. "But God, I miss him…so…much…even after all this time…"

Ok, so maybe she should have re-thought the alcohol, Darcy thought. The drink sometimes made you state your true intentions, realize your true feelings. But seeing Jane now, crying like this, hurt her more than anything. She wanted to tell her to stop but she knew she _couldn't_. Jane _had_ to cry.

She _had_ to.

And from the sounds, the soul wrenching sobs that came, she was crying. "Shhh." Darcy sat up and pulled Jane up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around Jane's shaking form. "Cry, Jane. It's alright. Let it out. He's gone—you know it. Just cry…I'm here." She wasn't sure how long she held Jane but she did know it wasn't long until Jane went slack in her arms, her tear stained face pressed against her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

((This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with chapter one...at least, I don't think. But I'm trying to make it so. Lol. I felt like I wanted to continue with this story, so here I am. But it's taken a new turn...so here we go. :)

Chapter Two

_'Jane Foster, why do you cry?'_

Jane squeezed her eyes shut at that familiar voice. There had always been something about the way that he spoke, something about the way that the enormous Norse God of Thunder had always said her name.

He wasn't here, so she summed it up to her missing him and exhaustion.

He'd come. He'd fought. He'd gone. He'd promised.

_'And I will keep that promise, Jane Foster.' _

She already felt like a dolt for crying earlier. The first time she'd met him, their time had been short lived. But he'd changed her life in those few days. He'd come, he'd fought, he'd gone. She'd waited. She'd never worked so hard in her life to put together the pieces of something so difficult, something that could cross time and space.

_'And you must not give up, Jane Foster. I will return, as I promised.'_

Even in sleep she dreamed about meeting him again.

_'Open your eyes, Jane Foster.'_

"I'm tired. Go away." She hadn't slept in days. Nick Fury was a pain in the ass. When he wanted something done, he wanted it done without the care of anyone but the outcome. She hugged the pillow tighter over her face, wishing her dream Norse God would keep talking, but with less talking.

That definitely made sense.

He chuckled. _'Nick Fury is a man of great power in his own right, but I agree with your...status of him. Now open your eyes, Jane Foster. I cannot let you give up. I cannot return without your influence.' _

Jane groaned; didn't he know she had tried? She was trying? Was she really so close to giving up? She groaned again and tossed the pillow sideways, her arm falling out. Her hand met icy air and her eyes flew open as she twisted onto her side, yanking her hand back into the warmth of her body.

And there he was. But wasn't. Was she imaging Thor sinking to his knees beside her cramped bed, his body flickering in and out, but none the less transparent? "Thor?" She finally whispered. Was she seeing a _Ghost?_

_'I am alive and well, Jane. Do not cry for me. I will keep my promise. But you must not give up.'_

"Thor...how are you..."

His smiled flickered in and out. _'Heimdall is not without his own.'_

As if that made total sense to her. She sat up and swung her legs to the edge of the bed, throwing the thin blanket off. She didn't care about the too big shirt that fell to cover her thighs. Thor was here and—she fell right through him, her body coming up against the cabinets behind him instead of his body.

He laughed softly again, his translucent body turning towards her. _'Jane, clumsy as ever.' _He said softly, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek. All she felt was a drop in temperature near her cheek. '_Finish what you started, Jane. You're closer than you realize.'_

He was here, but he wasn't.

_'I must go, Jane. Do not give up hope. Finish what you started.'_

"Wait—" But he was already fading from her sight until there was only her and the cramped trailer she called a home. She dragged on a pair of jeans and stepped barefoot into a pair of worn sneakers and ran out the door.

She had work to do.

_Asgard..._

"Thank you, Heimdall." Thor said solemnly as he stepped out from behind Heimdall, dropping his hand from the giant Guardians shoulder. Heimdall could do amazing things.

"Even the strongest of Warriors need help from time to time." Heimdall spoke, the barest hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

There had to be another way. She wasn't going to explain her new found enthusiasm to Darcy. Jane was on a mission and she couldn't fail.

Whether she had been imagining the whole Thor dream thing or he had actually been there...she wanted to see him again.

Maybe the scientific method she was trying out was wrong. Things had been progressing slowly, even before her little 'break down'. Nick Fury wanted results and he wanted them when he wanted them.

Prick.

Well, she wanted results, too!

She'd been working at this for longer than S.H.E.I.L.D or so she'd like to think. Whatever. Jane clicked and brought up pictures ranging from their own galaxy to ones she had captured when Thor had first made his presence on Earth.

"Maybe the connection..." Jane murmured.

The connection.

Something clicked in her mind.

A new idea. A new start. They didn't necessarily need to build another Bi-Frost, as Thor called it. The bridge was still there, but not completely. If she could put the broken pieces together...

They didn't need a time machine or an energy force to zap them to Asgard—maybe she could recreate the Bi-Frost.

"Darcy!" Jane started typing furiously into the computer, forming a make-shift view of what she wanted on the screen, rearranging what she was now considering mathematical errors and putting together things in a whole new light. "If I can make contact with their side of the Bi-Frost, then that's all we need. We don't need to build our own way into Asgard. Maybe we've been looking at it all wrong. I mean, we could., but that's taking too long and way too many interruptions and too many errors. If I change the gamma rays and find a point of access—"

"Whoa, you sound like you could be the energizer bunny." Darcy sank into the chair beside her and the wheels creaked as she rolled closer. "Ugh, English please?" She said, popping a red skittle into her mouth.

Jane sighed, pausing for a split second before typed in a few more commands on the screen. She was on to something here. 'We don't have to make our own Portal to get to Asgard. Do you know how hard it is to do something like that, never knowing what the repercussions are going to be? All we need to do is find an opening in their galaxy like all the interruptions I've recorded before...and link into it."

Making a portal had always been the main concern here. That was the only way there, right? No. If she could make the Bi-Frost whole again...

The laptop in front of her slid closed and she was staring at the back of Director Fury's hand lying flat on it. "I'm sorry, Miss. Foster, but that's not what you're being paid to do. I can't allow you to waste so much time and energy on something that's not even remotely possible. From what we know, the Bi-Frost isn't something that can be re-created. It's too powerful and too complicated. Do you know the complications, how dangerous that could be? That's twice as dangerous as what we're attempted. We need you to continue on the Portal—"

"I am." Jane exasperated. "But I think we can do this. I'm telling you, it's—"

"It's unstable for you to try something like that. Trying to connect with the Bi-Frost could cause an unstable reaction. Teleporting there is the safest way of access and transportation."

Really, having this argument years ago, she would have thought it was a little crazy. Teleport?

She'd seen way crazier things.

What did Nick Fury know, anyways? She was the scientist here. And she had the feeling that _this_ was it. "How many attempts have we tried at teleportation? How many failures? Wouldn't that be considered a waste of time?" She retorted.

"No, because you'll get us there. Nothing can ever be gained without a little failure."

"But—"

"Miss. Foster, I won't let you put yourself in danger like that. Now, I want you to continue or I'll be forced to put you under 'restricted access'."

Jane clenched her teeth. She didn't want that. Any time spent away from the project was time wasted. She needed all the time she could get.

"Are we clear on this, Miss. Foster?" Fury demanded.

Prick, Jane thought again and nodded.

* * *

><p>Why the Prick Director didn't see it the way she did, she'd never know. They'd had three failed portal attempts. Not because they'd actually tried to send anything through, but because the Portals had never proved to be stable enough to hold substantial form.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Jane looked up from what she was writing in her Journal. Darcy, the ever questionnaire. "Notes."

"What kind of notes?" Gum popped.

"What I told you earlier." Jane said, the pin scribbling across and down the page.

"What'd you tell me earlier? You told me a lot of things..." Smack. Gum pop.

Jane paused, looking up. Darcy. Questionnaire extraordinaire, nerd, gum popping..."What the Prick doesn't want me to do."

"Ah."

Yes, because Jane wasn't going to give up on what she knew was the only way.

"This just isn't fair." Darcy said suddenly, slumping in her chair.

Jane looked up again. "What's not fair?"

"You have _THE God of Thunder _pining after you. You're not just a scientist, you are THE scientist." Darcy rambled on a few more things that had Jane laughing. Darcy wasn't biased and she always spoke what was on her mind. Thus, the crap, albeit funny, that always came out. Sometimes weird. But, Darcy was smart, too. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here.

"I want a God. SOMETHING at least." Darcy bummed out and Jane burst out laughing.


End file.
